


Cas!

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Cas!

“Did you miss me?” Lucifer whispered in your ear, his arms wrapping around you from behind. 

“You were only gone a day,” you said with a laugh, leaning back against him and closing your eyes.

“One very, very, very long day.” He trailed kisses down your neck as he spoke. When a breathy moan escaped your lips he spun you around in his arms, cupping the back of your head and pulling you up to his mouth for a kiss.

You weren’t surprised when he pushed you back on the bed, his body covering yours. You arched up against him, enjoying the sensation of his weight pinning you to the mattress.  Underneath the devil was one of your favorite places to be. Lucifer looked down at you, a mixture of amusement and lust in his eyes. “May I snap?”

“Please,” you groaned, nipping at his neck.

Lucifer quickly snapped his fingers, leaving you both naked. “I can’t get enough of you Little One.”

You moaned in response, your hands threading through his hair before tugging lightly as he kissed down your neck and across your shoulders. Reaching your breasts, he kissed each one before sucking your nipple into his mouth, his teeth gently grazing. Moving to do the same with the other side, you let out a surprised cry when he bit harder, leaving his mark behind on your skin.

His mouth trailed lower, his tongue dipping playfully into your belly button as he kissed across your stomach. You were pushing against his head now, anxious for him to reach your sex. After teasing you with kisses and gentle bites along your inner thighs, you finally felt his tongue parting your folds as he ran it up your soaking sex, flicking your clit before repeating the motion again and again. 

You were already on the verge of orgasm when he slid two fingers inside you while his mouth focused on your clit and you came fast, locking your knees around his head and crying out.  Lucifer didn’t let up as he worked you through your orgasm, licking up as much of your arousal as he could.

“You taste so good,” he said as he slid up your body, bringing his mouth back to yours.  As you shared your flavor in the kiss, you felt him lining his hard cock up with you before sliding inside. You cried out again from the sensation of being full and pressed up to meet him thrust for thrust.

Lowering himself to fully cover you, Lucifer buried his face in your neck, sucking on your skin as he moved.  You wrapped an arm around his back, digging your nails into his skin.   

You heard something that sounded a lot like your bedroom door click and you opened your eyes to see Castiel walking into your room. “Cas!”

Lucifer stopped moving immediately and you felt his whole body tense up. He pulled his head up to look at you, eyes glowing red in the dim light of the room. “What did you just say human?  You were thinking of my brother?”

“No! Cas!” you said, nodding your head towards the angel as he walked around the side of the bed to stand beside you.

“I need to talk to you Y/N. Sam thinks we need to take this hunt but Dean says it’s a waste of time. Can you talk to them? We haven’t done enough research yet to determine it’s not worth going.”

You had one arm bent up to cover your side where Lucifer’s body wasn’t shielding you from Castiel’s view, not that he seemed to notice your nudity anyways.

“Cas…” you started.

“Brother, get out or stay but I am finishing this. It’s my name she’s supposed to be screaming,” Lucifer growled at Cas, pulling back and thrusting into you hard to prove his point.

Cas looked down when you groaned and seemed to realize for the first time what he had interrupted. “You two are copulating. I apologize.”  He backed out of the room, clearly flustered as Lucifer waved his hand, shutting and presumably locking the door.

“Do you think we can resume our….copulating….now?” he teased, a small smile playing across his lips before leaning down to once again kiss you.

“Don’t be mad at him, he doesn’t understand sex and intimacy Lucifer, He’s naïve about these things,” you said, locking your legs around his waist to keep him from moving.

“I’m going to be mad at you if we don’t finish what we started,” Lucifer said, a grin on his face.

Pressing on his chest, he let you roll him over on his back so you were on top. “You could never be mad at me,” you moaned as you began riding him slowly.

Biting his lip, Lucifer gripped your hips and pushed up into  you, meeting you every time you came down on him. “You are right Little One.”

His hands came up to cup your breasts and nothing more was said until you screamed his name as you came, holding yourself down on him so you could clinch around his hard cock.  Only seconds later Lucifer followed you, his hands coming up to shield your eyes as his bright light filled the room.

Lucifer watched you getting dressed a few minutes later, already back in his own clothes. “Shall we go see what my naïve little brother needs?”

You nodded, taking his offered arm and following him out to the library.

 


End file.
